


every little detail

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Furniture building, Humor, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: A bookshelf is needed. An Ikea is visited. Fluffy banter ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another micro fic while we work on finishing [“possibly (maybe) i’m falling for you”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9100369/chapters/20686309)!  
> From the prompt: sumthing to do w Ikea XD  
> Title from: Putting It Together (from Sunday in the Park with George) by Stephen Sondheim

“Isak,” Eskild calls from the couch. The younger boy is standing in front of the open fridge, trying to find something remotely edible. There’s a lot of beer, but not much of anything else. He had kebab with Even yesterday, and half a stale bagel this morning, but other than that he hasn’t eaten.

“Hmmm?” He replies, not remotely focused on his flatmate. He’s staring at the jar of pickles, trying to decide if it would be better to get dressed and go out to the store or to just eat a two year old pickle and stay in his sweatpants. 

“We need another bookcase for the living room,” Eskild says, getting up and walking over to stand next to Isak. “And we need to rearrange a bit for Noora.” 

“If you’re trying to ask me to give up my room again-” Isak starts.

“ _Nei_ 1,” Eskild cuts him off. “But if you’re offering…” Isak sighs and swings the fridge door closed, mind made up. Lie around until he’s absolutely desperate, then call Even and get him to bring over McDonald’s.

“No, Eskild.” He says, heading back down the hallway to his room.

“Just get your coat. We’re leaving.” Eskild says, grabbing his keys from the bowl they had had to start leaving their keys in following Noora’s return from London (“why are you all pigs?!”). 

“Why do I have come?” Isak mumbles incredulously, turning back to face his roommate. Eskild smiles.

“Because you have good taste, and Even can carry the box.” Eskild grabs his shoes. “Get your shit, we’re leaving.”

“Even?” Isak asks, and Eskild sighs. He grabs Isak’s coat, practically shoving it into the younger boy’s hands.

“Yeah. I figured you’re the style-gay, I’m the grown up-gay, and Even is the muscle-gay. Very simple. I already texted him. He’ll meet us there.” Eskild crosses his arms, giving a triumphant smile.

Sometimes Isak regrets living in Kollectivet. 

\---

“I still say that the Gersby is the best deal.” Even says, leaning against one of the display couches.

“It’s disgusting.” Isak says, shifting from foot to foot. Eskild nods.

“I agree.” He says decisively.

“Why? It’s a bookcase. It just has to hold books, I don’t get why it has to look nice.” Even says. He sounds genuinely confused, and Isak almost feels bad that he got dragged into this.

“ _Because,_ Even. _Because._ ” Eskild says.

“Isak wanted the Liatorp.” Even says, almost accusatory. Isak scoffs.

“That’s true.” Eskild agrees, clicking his tongue. “I don’t think I can trust either of you.”

“The Liatorp is perfect! It’s classic.” Isak almost shouts, and lowers his voice when he sees a few of the other shoppers turn their heads. Even smiles, clearly amused.

“It’s half your share of the rent.” Eskild says.

“It’s a nice bookcase! Do you want a shitty bookcase?!” Isak whispers aggressively.

“I still don’t know why we can’t just get the fucking Gersby. It’s 198 kr.” Even offers, shrugging.

“That’s because it’s garbage, Ev.” Isak says, smiling sweetly. Even stands, kissing Isak’s cheek, and the younger boy blushes.

“Look, we’ve been here for three fucking hours now, let’s just buy the goddamn Hemnes and get the fuck out, ok?” Eskild asks, and Isak nods, turning towards the exit.

“You gonna help?” Even asks. Isak shakes his head, smiling.

\---

Noora sits on the floor, reading the instructions, calling out which pieces she needs. They’re spread all over the living room carpet, surrounding her completely. She’d come out about ten minutes ago and found the three of them arguing over who should be in charge of the instructions and decided to take over. 

“I hate Sweden.” Eskild mumbles.

“Fuck Sweden, honestly.” Isak says.

“I’m Swedish. And I find that offensive.” Even says, and Isak looks shocked for a moment before Even raises his eyebrows.

“Fuck off.” Isak says, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Even gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“I can’t believe that worked for even a second. You’re so fucking gullible.” He says, and Noora glares at them both.

“Get to fucking work or build it yourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 No
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
